Debriefing
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This is an AU of Drew daydreaming or reminiscing of Sam at Aurora Media. I don't own the characters, but I love to play with them.


DEBRIEFING

Drew sat at his desk in the Aurora Media offices transfixed by the photo that seemed to be almost mocking him for the past few days. No matter the heartache and pain he couldn't help the feeling of admiration and desire this woman awoke in him. There were times like now that a faint scent would waft through the room and his mind would immediately feel her and breathe her in because she was truly imprinted in his body.

He sat back deeper into his chair and let go…

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _Drew glanced over to the minibar and drank in her features and as always, a huge smile crept across his face admiring his stunningly beautiful partner. Her back was to him and he slowly admired her body knowing every inch that captivated him._

 _Samantha Cain is a work of art that he could spend hours enraptured in taking in every feature and curve. There truly wasn't a piece of fabric that she could wear or be taken off that could mask her beauty. Today she confidently adorned tall black stilettos with a strap around her ankle that he wanted to unbuckle with his teeth and glide his tongue up her lean calf to stop and kiss her knee. He loved to worship her body with every sense possible. The look she would give him with hooded eyes anticipating his next move, yet still surprised with gasps of surprise of how her body would respond.,_

 _Drew crossed the room almost stalking his prey ready to pounce on her as he pressed his hard body behind her "what do you think?"_

 _He felt her ass clench and her back straighten upon contact which made his raging hard erection pulse against the seam of his zipper._

 _Sam took the cube of ice she was about to drop in her glass and lifted it to her lips she was suddenly thirsty and as the water coated her tongue she felt a gush of heat straight to her core. She lost control of her body with this man she couldn't help herself the animal like attraction they ignited in one another was overwhelming._

 _Drew grabbed her hips with a tug pressing her ass even more firmly into his bulge. Then he swept her curly locks of hair from her back to reveal the long zipper down the back of her dress that fit her like a snug silky glove. He leaned his chest into her back and his hot breath whispered along her ear "I NEED you…to debrief me Mrs. Cain."_

 _Sam dropped the melting cube into the cup and her hands gripped the edge of the bar for stability as her knees went weak at his low growl like request._

 _"It's vital I see all the angles so I can remain thoroughly on top of things." Drew slowly unzipped her dress almost painfully quiet each of them were lost in their shared panting and the sound of each part opening revealing her supple skin to the cool office air._

 _When the zipper reached the peak of her tight ass Drew swung Sam around by the hips and yanked her still dripping hand to his mouth "are you thirsty?" Sam's eyes widened at the question and she had to remember to breathe again with a stuttered "v..very" response she moistened her top lip and then the bottom with her gaze drifting to his rock-hard arousal._

 _"You won't mind if I drink first do you?" Drew asked as he flew to his knees and wrapped one of her lean legs on his shoulder which brought the hem of her dress up to expose exactly what he had set his mind to with her heated core inches from his amazing mouth._

 _Drew had never desired a woman with the intensity and need he had for Sam and when the NEED was there he was starving to have all of her. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face as she quickly panted in anticipation for his mouth on her, but he always wanted it his way and he was about to drive her over the edge with impatience._

 _Drew kissed her knee and then took one hand placing it on her firm ass while the other traced the outline of her beautiful labia so slow that he could practically feel her dripping through the thin laced material. He loved to tease her a bit and in truth it turned him on seeing, feeling and tasting how he affected her. Just as his thumb gently massaged her clit he felt her jerk a bit knowing that she was only beginning to buck as his touch. Her head thrown back begging him when her hands gripped his hair, she took a hand full and yanked him back to see his eyes and she pleaded with him "I need you now."_

 _Drew loved seeing her take control and they had this perfect balance of give and take when they made love. "Mrs. Cain I'm going to need very clear instructions to ensure the highest quality of my services."_

 _Sam chuckled a bit "Mr. Cain I would like to see a full demonstration of your oral skills and then I want an in-depth evaluation of my personal gains with this venture."_

 _"Yes ma'am, shall I get started right away or do you need a few minutes?" Drew said in a low rich voice._

 _"I want it immediately and this is a very cruc…" Sam wasn't able to even finish her sentence before Drew yanked her panties to the side and probed her sweet core with the tip of his tongue. Sam moaned and continued to buck even harder and gripped his hair in one hand and the minibar with the other because she had lost all sense of strength in her legs. She was bending to his every lick and breath. He would alternate between licking the outside of her labia, to the rich sweet center and gently nibble on her clit and when she was on the verge he would pull back ever so slightly and just blow all around her core. He played this tug and pull game with her and each round she became more desperate for the release and finally he would suck her clit in between his lips letting his tongue flick it rapidly and dive first one, then two and finally three fingers deep in her core to reach that place that would make her gush. He felt her clench all around his fingers and with one final push a stream of what he thirsted for sprang as he sank his lips lapping her up._

 _Sam struggled to regain her composure and finally opened her eyes to meet his lust filled gaze, he gently eased her leg off her shoulder and met her face leaning into her. "Well Mrs. Cain what did you think of my presentation?"_

 _Sam bit her lower lip and was ready for her turn she eased her hands pulling the collar of his freshly pressed white button-down shirt yanking his face mere inch away from hers. They were so close she could feel his breath on her lips and she couldn't resist "I'm going to need to taste the finished product" as she drew his bottom lip in first sucking and licking and then the top. She pulled back and Drew saw the glimmer in her eye "job well done Mr. Cain I do believe this will be a mutually satisfactory business endeavor."_

 _Drew tried to lean in and capture her lips again, but she put one hand on his chest demonstrating a change in control and he yielded to her. "I think it's only good business to fully disclose what I'm willing to put on the table." She ripped open his shirt which sent buttons flying in all sorts of directions and then dragged the tips of her finger nails just hard enough down his chest to feel the pressure, but not enough to break the skin._

*Beep Beep* "Mr. Cain your food has just been delivered, would you like me to bring it in or will you be" Drew cut off the receptionist knowing he was in no condition to see anyone at this very aroused moment. "No thank you, I'll be out shortly to retrieve it please tip the delivery person well.

Drew leaned back in his chair knowing that there was no way he was going to be capable of leaving his office until he alleviated this intense pressure in his groin. He remembered there was a shower in his office conveniently and he needed relief immediately.


End file.
